1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detection apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a focus detection apparatus, an electric charge accumulation state is monitored in order to appropriately control an amount of electric charges accumulated in a photoelectric conversion element in a sensor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-205694 proposes technology in which in order to reduce power consumption of a focus detection apparatus, a time interval for monitoring the electric charge accumulation state of the sensor is lengthened after a predetermined time has elapsed from when accumulation of electric charges is started. This prevents the signal from the photoelectric conversion element from becoming saturated in the case where an object has high luminance, and reduces power consumption by lengthening the time interval for monitoring in the case where the object has low luminance.